


Camelot's End

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Assassins, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is too late to stop a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot's End

_"You think a normal person would choose a job that impossible?"_  
\-- Helen Magnus, 'Requiem'

Her intel failed. By the time her plane touched down, even pushing the maximum speeds, she arrived too late to prevent the assassination. She tried to keep her emotions in check as she used falsified credentials to get into the hospital, hands shaking as she passed the police and security guards who swarmed around helplessly while the Secret Service formed a solid wall of black. The man in charge recognized Helen from her many visits to the White House and put his hand on her arm, personally escorting her through the winding corridors to the inner sanctum.

Jacqueline was seated outside of an operating theatre, and she looked up at the sound of their approach. For a moment, Helen questioned the accounts that Jackie had survived unscathed. Her face was pale, her entire personality wiped out and replaced by a wooden replica. She recognized Helen and reached out to her, life seeping back into her eyes as they welled with tears. The Secret Service agent left Helen alone, the two women clinging to each other out of loss, heartache and disbelief.

"Jacqueline," Helen said softly. She broke the embrace and brushed Jackie's hair out of her face. Her thumbs brushed her cheeks, and Jacqueline clutched the lapels of Helen's jacket like she was a drowning victim. "I am so terribly sorry."

"We have to stop him."

Helen furrowed her brow. "I spoke to the police. They have a suspect in custody..."

"He's a patsy. You and I both know... you _know_."

Helen's face darkened and she looked around for anyone that might overhear what was being said. "He wouldn't have gone this far--"

"Wouldn't he? Are you so certain?"

Helen pulled Jacqueline to her again, cradling her head against her chest. "I hope to God I'm right." She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a world without Jack Kennedy in it.

She had first met him at the Sanctuary; affable, young and wealthy, he had introduced himself to her and then demonstrated his power. He held out his hand and told Helen that he would be the President of the United States very soon. He wanted to meet her before the press started following his every movement. He'd gotten tutors at a young age, instructors who taught him how to control and contain his Abnormality so he could have the job he was being groomed for.

Helen met Jacqueline not long afterward. She wasn't Abnormal, but she knew all about Jack's abilities. Love conquered all. Helen found herself very much intrigued by the soon-to-be President's wife, and by their self-styled Camelot. Helen called Jack King Arthur, which made Jacqueline his Guinevere.

"But if that's true, who am I? Lancelot?"

Jacqueline had stroked Helen's newly-dark hair and then touched her cheek. "Morgan le Fay. Dark, dangerous, powerful."

Helen stared into Jacqueline's eyes. "Wasn't Morgan a villain?"

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "Weren't all women, in the old stories? Lover or villainess."

"I suppose you're right." She had taken Jacqueline's hand and kissed the knuckles. "Then I shall be honored to be your Morgana."

Their relationship was professional, despite the flirtation on both Jacqueline and Jack's parts. It remained so until a fateful night when Helen arrived at the White House while Jack was "entertaining" a young woman known only as N.J. Monroe. Jacqueline was happy for the company and waved off Helen's concern over Jack's dalliances.

"Boys will be boys."

"Then perhaps girls should be girls." Helen's voice was teasing, but Jacqueline's response was not. Their lips met, and Jacqueline guided Helen's hand into her blouse to feel the lace cup of her bra. Helen stroked the material until she felt Jacqueline's nipple rise in response, and she kissed her way down Jacqueline's throat to undo the buttons with her teeth.

Helen and Jacqueline became lovers that night. Not long afterward, Jack became involved as well. They kept their romance secret from all but the upper echelons of the President's protectors. Anyone who might notice that Dr. Magnus arrived late in the evening and was still present at breakfast, or may have commented on Helen and Jacqueline leaving the bedroom together with the guest wearing just Jack's shirt as pajamas...

The one person they never told was Johnson. Jack had been pressured into putting him on the ticket and he'd regretted it ever since. Johnson was only interested in power, and he would take whatever steps necessary to get it. That included revealing the fact that Jack was unfaithful, but fortunately the only mistress he knew of was Marilyn.

In the antiseptic hallway of the hospital, Jacqueline was telling her that Lyndon Johnson had arranged for Jack's death. If it was true... if it could possibly be true... She kissed Jacqueline softly, quickly, taking her hand to guide her out of the hospital. The Secret Service was adamant that the President's body would be taken with them, and the local police were refusing to allow it. They claimed because assassination wasn't a federal crime, it was their jurisdiction. Helen used her influence to get the body past the police.

Helen rode with Jacqueline to the airport, and she spotted Lyndon Johnson just before he boarded. He caught her eye and she saw distrust and irritation pass over his features. But he composed himself and walked toward her regardless. He straightened his jacket and stopped a few feet from her. Too far to allow a handshake if either of them had been interested. All their pretenses had faded. Lyndon had gotten his goal; he would be sworn in once aboard the plane.

"My condolences, Mr. Vice-President."

He almost corrected her, but seemed to realize that would be tasteless. "Things are going to be different from now on, Dr. Magnus. I knew what Jack was, and I knew why you were always dropping in. You were treating him. Trying to keep him from turnin' into that..." He waved his hand dismissively. "That _thing_. The American people deserve better, Dr. Magnus. They deserve to be governed by one of their own. Starting now, they will be."

Helen narrowed her eyes. "Not if I have any say in it."

Lyndon suddenly loomed in front of her. "You won't, Dr. Magnus. Starting right now, you... won't." He turned and walked onto the plane. Jacqueline was standing in the doorway, watching Helen with fearful eyes. Helen waved goodbye, and Jacqueline kissed her fingers and blew the kiss toward her.

The plane was closed off, and Helen walked away before she could be ordered to leave. President Johnson wouldn't be the first leader of the free world to be her enemy. Presidents were limited to their terms, and she could be more patient than most people. She looked back as Air Force One began to taxi.

Jack may be dead, and the new President may have just become her enemy... but Jacqueline was still alive. She would hold onto that until things changed. She straightened her shoulders and walked away as the President's plane lifted off behind her. She could almost hear the words being spoken aboard the plane ringing in her ears.

 _"I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States..."_


End file.
